Sterek
Sterek is a slash ship between Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale from the Teen Wolf fandom. Canon They first meet in the pilot episode of Season 1, Wolf Moon, with their last meeting in Season 4 Episode 12, Smoke and Mirrors, until Season 6 Episode 11, Said The Spider to The Fly. Sterek was first a relationship between two characters who didn't like each other, but as the show progressed, they got over their differences and started having a grudging respect for each other. S1= WOLF MOON Stiles and Derek first meet when Stiles is searching the woods near the Hale House with his best friend Scott for Scott's inhaler that he had lost the previous night. Derek ends up finding the two, and demands that they get out, as the woods are 'private property', before tossing Scott his inhaler and walking away. Stiles mentions that he knows who Derek is, as Derek was only a few years older than them, before he had left school after his family had died in a fire. MAGIC BULLET Derek goes to the high school after getting shot by Kate Argent, while in the parking lot Stiles almost hit's him with his Jeep, before he ends up passing out. Scott and Stiles get Derek into the car, driving to the animal clinic for safety while Scott goes to Allison's house to find the substance used in the bullet that shot him. When the car is stopped for a short while Derek tries to explain how the bullet will cure him but if Scott doesn't get it in time, he has a last resort. Stiles becomes confused, but then extremely grossed out when looking at Derek's wound. Derek then orders Stiles to keep going, but Stiles banters back how he could probably drag him out of the car if he wanted. Derek responds by threatening to rip his throat out. The two arrive at the animal clinic, Stiles dragging Derek. Thinking that he's run out of time Derek takes a tie, cutting off the circulation is his arms to above the infected area of his arm. He then hands Stiles a saw and tells him to cut it off. Luckily Scott arrives before they can. Derek then faints. Stiles then attempts to wake him up, first by shaking him, then by punching him, which hurts his own hand, but does work. Derek then heals himself while Stiles cheers at how awesome that was. HEART MONITER NIGHT SCHOOL Wolf's Bane CO-CAPTAIN |-|S2 = ABOMINATION Erica takes Stiles to the school pool. FURY |-|S3 = Episode 2: Chaos Rising Episode 7: Currents Episode 8: Visionary Episode 10: The Overlooked Episode 11: Alpha Pact Episode 18 Riddled Episode 20: Echo House Episode 21: The Fox and the Wolf Episode 22: De-Void Episode 24: The Divine Move Derek goes to see Stiles in the locker room at school, telling him about a strange dream he had. Derek explains the dream. Derek asks Stiles how much he knows about different ways to turn into a werewolf, and Stiles offers up drinking from a werewolf footprint. Derek says that the dream he saw Kate Argent as a werewolf. Stiles asks why Derek is so freaked out by the dream. Derek replies, that it's because he has no memory of waking up. He asks Stiles of a way to know if he's awake. Stiles tells him that in dreams you have extra fingers. Derek grabs Stiles' hand and see's that he has six fingers, causing him to come out of his dream state. |-|S4 = Episode 1: The Dark Moon Episode 2: 117 Episode 6: Orphaned Episode 12: Smoke and Mirrors |-|S6 = Episode 11: Said the Spider to the Fly Episode 20: The Wolves of War Moments Season 1 SECOND CHANCE AT THE FIRST LINE *Stiles Derek he isn't afraid of him, before immediately saying he actually is Season 5 Creatures of the Night * Stiles see's the initials DH on the library bookshelf and smiles to himself before writing his own. Quotes Fanon On AO3 it is the most written ship in the Teen Wolf tag, and the most written ship for both characters. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Derek/Stiles tag on FanFiction.Net WIKI : Trivia *Stiles is Derek's anchor (the one which werewolves can concentrate on to keep themselves human) *On AO3 the Sterek fic Lock all the Doors Behind You has the fourth most amount of kudos on the site Gallery Strerk Police Car.gif|Second Chance at First Line Sterek Wall Push.jpg|Wolf's Bane Sterek Not gonna Make it.gif|Wolf's Bane Sterek Hand.gif|Shape Shifted Sterek 2.jpg|Fury Sterek Look Locker.gif|The Divine Move Sterek Truck.gif|Smoke and Mirrors Sterek Package Deal.gif|The Wolves of War Sterek Fantasy.gif|The Wolves of War Heart Eyes Sterek.gif|The Wolves of War Sterek Reality.gif|The Wolves of War Videos Sterek Teen Wolf's Alpha Couple?|Shippers Guide to the Galaxy Are They Gay? - Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski (Sterek) The Best Of Stiles & Derek